This Kiss
by lil smiles
Summary: She was speechless. He had the uncanny ability to completely unhinge her with a single word. Jane/Lisbon fluff. Part III: I Do. COMPLETE.
1. Part I: Kiss Me

**A/N: I was going through all of my writering and realized I haven't posted this mini-series. Must rectify situation! So here is part one of three fics I wrote for my Summer Secret Santa 2010 recipient, Chibs. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Pure fluff and banter. Fuzzies galore (as per the request) and the angst monster is not happy. I'm not going to start touting myself as a fluff writer, because I think I kind of suck at it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Did Jane and Lisbon kiss yet? No? Okay then. Also, Nicole Kidman and Keith Urban own the idea behind the nickname of 'Baby Maker.' If you have no idea what I'm talking about Youtube 'Nicole, Keith and Simon Baker', fun times ahead XD**

* * *

**Part I: Kiss Me**

"Where have you been?"

Jane slowly popped one eye open and glanced up at an exasperated Lisbon, hovering over him.

"It's nice to see you too, Lisbon. I had a great weekend, thank you for asking."

"I just wasted the last two hours trying to get a hold of you."

"Clearly, I was here on my couch napping."

She stared at him incredulously, deciding that she didn't want to waste anymore energy arguing with her infuriating consultant.

"We've got a case," she muttered tersely.

"Perfect," he replied cheerily.

They walked past the prying eyes of the other agents lingering around the bullpen, each of them receiving a prickly glare from Lisbon. Jane simply smiled and began to whistle as they made their way to the elevator.

"What are you so happy about?" Lisbon snapped.

Taking note of the perplexed and annoyed expression on her face, Jane's smile widened about a mile.

"Did you know that there's an office pool on us?"

"There are a few," she replied breezily. "_You_ didn't know?"

He was slightly surprised by her nonchalant response.

"Oh, I knew. I was just wondering if _you_ did."

"Of course I knew. Personally, I think it's ridiculous."

"Hmm," he paused, before adding with a frown. "Wait, you do?"

"I do, what? Think that the idea that we'd, well, you and I, you know…"

With a smug smirk, he folded his arms across his chest.

"No, actually, I don't know."

She glared at him.

"We don't get along with each other. We bicker and argue about everything. You think that's a healthy relationship? No."

He cocked his head to the side as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You _don't_ think that the idea of us as a couple is ridiculous?"

"We do make a great team."

"Please," she snorted. "You get into trouble, I bail you out."

"Teamwork at its best," he said with a winning grin. "And let's not forget that we'd make incredibly beautiful babies."

He stared straight at her, immediately noticing the hint of smile tugging at her lips.

"Purple is a great color on you, compliments your eyes."

The smile vanished as quickly as it appeared as she roughly brushed past him and out the door.

"Hey, that hurt," he whined, chasing after her.

"My humblest of apologies, Mr. Baby Maker."

Chuckling to himself, he followed her into the elevator and stood right next to her. His arm brushed against hers as she deliberately moved to the opposite side of the cart. The doors had just closed when on a whim, he hit the bright red button. Before she even had a chance to scold him, he made an unexpected request.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," he repeated, over-annunciating each word.

"No."

"This is the only way we can resolve this issue."

"What _issue_, Jane? There is no issue."

"What? Are you scared you might like it?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke.

He expected her to get flustered and thoroughly agitated with him in her typical Lisbon way. If he was lucky, maybe she would even punch him. Only this time, it was him caught off guard as she wound an arm around his neck and pressed her lips lightly against his. When it finally hit him what exactly was happening, he took advantage of the opportunity presented to him. Slipping his fingers into her dark curls, he deepened the kiss. But just as he leaned into her, they both lost their balance, causing them to end up in a messy heap on the floor. After a few stunned seconds, he untangled himself from her and clamored to his feet. She followed, immediately tugging at her blouse in an attempt to straighten it out. The silent air prickled with tension, neither one daring to look at the other. She cleared her throat twice before Jane clued in that he had to disengage the emergency stop. Mercifully, the elevator lurched back to life.

"You're right. We'd make a terrible couple," he quipped suddenly.

"See," she replied, without skipping a beat. "What did I tell you?"

They awkwardly backed away from each other as the doors slid opened. She exited first, without waiting for him. As soon as he caught up to her, he fell into step right by her side, though she still hadn't tried to re-establish eye contact.

"So," he prompted, slowly, "what is this new case about?"

"Right, the case. I'll fill you in on the way. Car."

Lisbon lamely pointed towards the far end of the parking lot. They seemed to have reverted back to their respective roles, at least on the surface. When they arrived at the vehicle, Lisbon reached into her pocket, only to find that it was unusually empty.

"Looking for these?"

Her head snapped up noticing that Jane was dangling her keychain in front of her eyes.

"How did you…"

She could feel her cheeks unintentionally flush as she recalled the rather intimate moment shared in the elevator.

"I didn't know that kissing me, could have that much of an effect on you."

Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, Lisbon shoved Jane against the side of the car.

"If you wanted to have your way with me, all you had to do was ask," Jane said with wicked grin.

She slowly leaned forward, until her lips were against his ear.

"In your dreams," she whispered, as she pilfered the keys from his hand.

Restoring the space between them, she hopped into the driver's seat, a satisfied smile settling across her face. It took Jane a tad longer to recover. When he had regained his composure, she hazarded a sideways glance at him. He wore an expression that practically screamed he would get her back at a later time. And for some inexplicable reason, she was looking forward to it. Perhaps the reason wasn't all that mysterious to her. Jane might have been onto something. The idea of them being a couple wasn't as ridiculous as she initially thought.

* * *

**_Fin for now, Jello forever_**


	2. Part II: Matching Outfits

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited! I just wanted to clarify that these are three separate fics but in the same timeline. Red John who? Here is part two. Hee, that rhymes. Enjoy!**

**Warning: More fluff? More?**

**Disclaimer: Did Jane and Lisbon kiss yet? Still no?**

* * *

**Part II: Matching Outfits**

"Oh my God."

Patrick Jane stared blankly up at his boss who was standing awkwardly in the open doorway.

"What?" he asked.

"You cannot wear that."

Instinctively, he looked down at his choice of attire. Pale blue shirt, grey vest, matching jacket and slacks. He looked back at her, slightly puzzled by her bizarre reaction.

"This is what I always wear."

She pointed at herself then emphatically slid her hand up and down her torso.

"Okay, I was never any good at charades."

He grinned brightly at the more than annoyed expression that had settled across her face.

"We are practically wearing the same outfit," she huffed.

"We are? _Really_?"

Lisbon went from annoyed to livid in the span of a nanosecond. Jane was thankful for the mere fact that she was currently unarmed. He often wondered if she knew just how adorable she looked when she was steamed.

"You need to change," she demanded.

"We're going to be late for work."

"No, _you_ are going to be late for work," she corrected. "I'm going, now."

"Why drive two cars? With climate change and global warming, you really should start thinking about your carbon footprint, Lisbon."

"And you really should think about whether or not you value your life."

"That threat is getting old and I'm not changing."

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll change."

As she was turning around, he grabbed her by the wrist.

"You are clearly overreacting. So we're wearing similar outfits, big deal."

"It is a big deal, Jane. It looks as though we planned this."

"But we didn't."

"But it'll _look_ like we did."

"You mean it'll look like we're sleeping with each other."

She retracted her hand from his grasp and defiantly folded her arms across her chest.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I don't care if people think that we're sleeping together," she muttered petulantly.

"You do care, I know you. Not that it even matters what they think because technically we are."

With a heavy sigh, she sunk down at the edge of her bed. He waited a minute before taking a seat beside her, purposely brushing his knee against hers.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"What? No, no that's not it all."

"Is that so?"

She stared at the floor for a moment, not knowing how to respond. His assessment as usual, wasn't far off the mark, though she found the evident waiver in his voice disconcerting.

"That is not fair."

"You're right, it isn't."

With a pat on her knee, he stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Wait," she groaned. "Jane!"

She chased after him and managed to stop him halfway down the stairs.

"Jane."

"I thought you wanted to change."

He sounded so incredibly hurt, it made her heart ache.

"You're right. I do care what other people think and I shouldn't. But I am technically your boss," she tried to reason.

"And we all know how much of a stickler you are for rules."

She hated fighting with him, especially during their stolen moments alone.

"This is hard for me," she spoke unsteadily.

"And you don't think this is hard for me? I didn't just wake up one morning and decide that I was going to open my heart again. Especially, not after…"

He trailed off and she watched in agony as he attempted to hold back the tears.

"I never thought I could feel this way about anyone again."

Slowly she made her way down the steps towards him. When she reached him, she lifted her arms and held his face delicately in her hands. It took only an instant under his cornflower gaze for her to feel so infinitesimally small. She hesitantly guided his face towards hers until their lips met. He tasted of peppermint from his morning tea, a perfect mixture of sweet with a touch of bitter. After she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his mouth. "I want this to work."

He kissed her once more before taking her hands into his.

"I do too."

"We should go," she said, rather reluctantly, "or else we'll actually be late."

"It might give them something to talk about."

Her eyes widened at his coy remark as she poked him lightly in the chest.

"Don't push your luck."

Grinning wickedly, he managed to steal another kiss.

"Oh c'mon, I bet you've never played hooky. Not even once in your life."

"As a matter of fact, I haven't."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Liar."

Her lip quavered ever so slightly.

"Ah ha," he exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it."

"It was for an important occasion."

"Important occasion," he repeated. "Is that so?"

She scowled knowing she stepped straight into his verbal trap.

"You see I don't think the bureau would approve of its employees getting out of work to see the opening of a movie."

"Hey, _Avatar_ was not _just_ a movie."

He smirked at her slip up.

"Never pegged you as a sci-fi kind of gal."

She glared at him.

"You are unbelievable."

"Kind of put your own foot in your mouth, Agent Lisbon. Can't go blaming me for everything."

"Fair enough, I'll let you have this one."

"Gee, how kind of you."

"I'm just that kind of gal," she said mimicking his voice.

Chuckling, he lifted their entwined hands to his lips.

"You know maybe we should get into more fights. I kind of like how we make up."

"I'm sure you do."

"And since we're already late, we might as well make the most of it."

"And just what exactly are you proposing, Mr. Jane?" she challenged.

She grinned at him with a seductive pout on her lips. It took all but a nanosecond for him to drag her back up the stairs. They weren't going to be wearing matching outfits to work, not that either one of them was going to turn up at the office anytime soon.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


	3. Part III: I Do

**A/N: Thank you readers, especially missjasadin, Jo and Anna who reviewed anonymously. Well, this is it, we've reached the end, so to speak. Special thanks to Chibs for her prompts. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Even more fluff! Now I am fresh out. I hope the angst monster won't go through with his I mean her plans for my demise... *runs aways***

**Disclaimer: Seriously, Jane and Lisbon *still* haven't kissed yet? Well that explains this disclaimer then. As for the story itself, I stole, errr, I mean "borrowed" the idea from Simon himself in an interview he had with Ellen on his beach-side wedding with his wife. I also "borrowed" the title theme song for the show _California Dreams_. "_Surf dudes with attitudes, kinda groovy..."_**

* * *

**Part III: I Do**

There was a distinctive bite in the air. Illuminating golds and reds colored the trees and the crunch of fallen leaves crushed underfoot, the telltale signs of summer's end. Teresa Lisbon rubbed her arms to keep them from going numb, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Endless waves of cobalt, the perfect shade of blue, met at the horizon between the sand and the pale pink sunrise. She was lost in its breathtaking beauty, when an unexpected hand landed on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She nearly knocked out the intruder belonging to the baritone voice. Lucky for him, he had slightly quicker reflexes for a man his size.

"I guess I deserve that," he chuckled.

Giving him the quick once over, she frowned at the bemused grin on the stranger's face. He had a halo of white hair, eyes hidden behind large dark sunglasses. Unnaturally colorful palm trees decorated his shirt which he wore with navy board shorts and flip flops.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The man smiled widely, producing from his pocket a white vinyl covered book emblazoned with a gold cross. She barely had any time to react, noticing sudden movement from the corner of her eye. He was standing just a few feet away, barefoot in the sand. Dressed in a loose white shirt and linen trousers, his outfit contrasted perfectly with his tanned skin.

"Excellent, Mic," Jane exclaimed cheerily. "You found the bride."

Lisbon froze. Her mouth went completely dry as he approached her, his patented grin across his lips. When she came to her senses, she split her glare between the two men.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Mic and Jane merely exchanged amused glances.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Jane replied.

"To you two, maybe," she paused, scowling when he began to laugh at her. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. This isn't funny."

"You have to admit it is a little bit funny."

With a pointed glare, she planted her hands on her hips before turning to leave.

"Whoa, hey, Lisbon, wait a sec…"

His grasp fell below her elbow as she begrudgingly stopped her attempt to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," she muttered petulantly.

"Why?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"Am I good cop or bad cop?"

"I'm not playing whatever game this is. Just say what you need to say."

He ran his fingertips up and down her bare arms. Against her will, the anger melted away with each stroke.

"This dress looks stunning on you."

"You call this flimsy thing a dress?" she scoffed.

She unconsciously smoothed out the simple ivory silk gown.

"The perky blonde at the store told me you could wear it in and out of the bedroom," he quipped suggestively.

"Perky blonde?"

"There's no need to be jealous."

"Fine, why don't I leave so that you and the perky blonde can run off together?"

"I don't want the perky blonde," he said patiently.

"And what exactly _do_ you want?"

He paused for a moment, tenderly tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You."

"I-is that so?"

"Yes."

She was speechless. He had the uncanny ability to completely unhinge her with a single word.

"Okay," she said finally.

"Okay? That's all I get?"

"No," she paused. "I do have one more question."

He raised a brow.

"Just one?"

"Yes," she replied with a smirk, "just one."

Taking his left hand, she guided his palm over her heart.

"Will you marry you me?"

She prided herself in her ability to interrogate rapists and serial killers without batting an eyelash. But at that very moment, Agent Teresa Lisbon could barely look the man she supposedly wanted to spend the rest of her life with in the eye. He was silent for what could have been an eternity, until she felt his free hand grazing her chin. Her teary gaze reluctantly met with his.

"Can you please say something so that I don't feel like a complete idi…"

Almost immediately she shut up as he brushed gentle kisses along the bridge of her nose. He pulled away slightly while she peered up at him through her lashes.

"Was that a yes?"

He rolled his eyes before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was warm, chaste and something she could only describe as irrevocably Patrick Jane. When they parted, he beamed at the blush that had dusted her cheeks.

"In case you're still wondering, that was a yes."

She smacked him on the arm before noticing a shock of white hair from behind Jane's head. She had almost forgotten they weren't alone. Casting a sideways glance towards Mic, she bit down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"Where did you find this guy?" she asked curiously.

"I believe he said that he was from the _Holy Order of_ _Surf Dudes with Attitudes._"

"How official."

"Only the best for you."

"You sure know how to make a woman feel special," she gushed sarcastically.

He laughed as he clasped her hand tightly in his grasp.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Honestly? No."

"You're the one that asked me to marry you."

"And you're the one that invited the surfer pastor. Are _you_ ready?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Not even close."

Her lips quirked into an involuntary grin.

"I know that look."

His breath tickled against her cheek as he spoke, "Is that right?"

With an impish smirk, he started backwards, dragging her along with him. Soon they were sprinting along the shore line, their laughter rising above the calls of gulls weaving and diving at their feet. Mic took one last drag from his cigarette before crushing it out. He beamed broadly at the couple from his spot in the sand. And with a fleeting glance, he lifted his palms towards the heavens.

"And now I pronounce them, husband and wife."

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
